unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are little hidden features in Unturned for the sake of comic relief. They are usually a reference or hidden locations containing references. List of locations/items containing an easter egg Computers In all the areas that contain a computer (the police stations and the two houses in Burywood), you will find them in a terminal like text showing "U3". These initials maybe proof that nelson will make an "unturned 3" (note this is an uncomfirmed easter-egg). 'Confederation Bridge' The [[Confederation Bridge|'Confederation Bridge']] is a mixed-type location in Unturned. It is located near O'Leary Military Base and Alberton. It contains the hidden messsage "Death is mad...", located underneath the bridge, where the first rocky support is surrounded by water. This message is a reference to the wiki's only moderator: DeathIsMad. 'Wooden Support' The Wooden Support is a crafting material, which is crafted with 2 sticks. Its description reads: "Sturdy board support. Very support. Much use", which is the structural syntax applied to text when speaking in the ways of the Doge meme. 'Crowbar' The [[Crowbar|'Crowbar']] is a common weapon found in locations related to the operation and reparation of vehicles. The Crowbar's description reads: "Fordon Greeman's favorite weapon", which is a reference to Half-Life's main protagonist, Gordon Freeman, whose signature weapon is the crowbar. The first letters of the first and last names were likely switched to avoid copyright issues. Beret The Beret is an uncommon headwear piece found at military locations. The Beret's description of "Bill's" is a reference to William "Bill" Overbeck from the Left 4 Dead series, whose signature characteristic is his green Army beret. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is located at the edge of Summerside Peninsula, and contains a mysterious creature called 'Anomaly'. It appears at the top part of the lighthouse, only recognised as two red eyes which stare at the player for about 3 seconds, before disappearing. The Anomaly can only be encountered at night. Farm sign The farm sign on the road from Alberton to Charlottetown says "Lirik's Waffle Farm", which is a reference to LordLirik and GiantWaffle, two popular twitch.tv streamers, who made their base in the barn of this farm. Miscellaneous easter eggs The green Humvee in the main menu has "Danger" written in blood on the side. This blood writing can also be found on the wall of the blocked-up house in Montague. Chef Hat The Chef Hat is an uncommon headgear found at Civilian Locations.The Chef Hat's description, "Chef's trademark pillow hat. Beware of rats.", is a reference to the french movie "Ratatouille." Burywood The town added to the game in version 2.1.4 have a reference to the TV series "The Walking Dead". It's a reference to the city named "Woodbury" on Season 3. 'Bananas! $49.99!' On the road leading out of Alberton, to the north, there's a billboard that states "Bananas! $49.99!". This is in reference to the current banana shortage, as the whole world receives their bananas from Central America, due to Tropical Race 4, aka Panama Disease.Thread:10736 Gallery UnturnedBill.png|Bill's hat, apparently. UnturnedFordon-0.png|*Gordon Freeman Doge....png|Such meme. Much reference. Wow. Deathismad.png|Death is mad... Humvee mainmenu.png|The Humvee with the "Danger" blood writing in the main menu. Danger sign.png|The "Danger" blood writing on the wall of the blocked-up house in Montague. 2014-07-19_00001.jpg|Billboard of Bananas! 49.99 Trivia * There are probably a lot more easter eggs to be found and added in the future, so please keep an eye out and add your findings to this page if you are physically able. References